custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pano (NGW)
:"You can keep trying…or you can give up and find another way. The important thing is to keep moving forward." :— Pano : Pano is a former member and deputy leader of the Toa Hagah assigned to Makuta Antroz. He is currently an advisor on the Kana Makai Council and a mentor to the Toa Kana. Biography Early Life Pano was originally a native of the Northern Continent. At some point before the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, he was transformed into a Toa when he unintentionally came into contact with a Toa Stone while helping defend a koro from rogue Rahi. Following that incident, Pano was active for several years as a traveling Toa, helping others wherever he went. Toa Hagah When the Brotherhood of Makuta decided to assign Toa bodyguards to some of their members, Pano was selected to join the Toa Hagah team of Antroz, the Makuta of Xia. To indicate his new status as an elite Toa, Pano was given bronze-colored armor and a matching Arthron as a badge of honor. On Destral, Pano met his new teammates. He also met briefly with the Toa from the six other Hagah teams, including the one led by Norik. After introductions and explanations were made, Pano and his team departed with Antroz for Xia. For the next several centuries, Pano and the other Toa Hagah protected Antroz and the inhabitants of Xia from various dangers, ranging from minor problems to serious threats. During this time, Pano formed close friendships with his teammates and eventually earned the role of deputy team leader. Pano also came to respect Antroz's sense of honor, even if he didn't agree with all of his methods. For his part, Antroz also came to regard Pano as a trusted ally, even going so far as to personally commission a Xian crafter to make a Kanoka blade and shield to replace Pano's Toa tools when they were damaged beyond repair in battle. Unfortunately, the goodwill between the two was not to last. After Teridax's Toa Hagah team discovered what the Brotherhood was plotting and rebelled, Antroz was prompted to take measures to avoid a similar revolt with his own Toa bodyguards. However, instead of immediately eliminating the Toa Hagah, Antroz decided to try persuading them to join him. Antroz discreetly separated the Toa by sending them on solo missions around Xia. His plan was to approach each Toa one at a time and try to convince each of them to join his side. Approaching Pano first, Antroz offered the Earth Toa a chance to join him as his lieutenant. Pano refused, much to Antroz's disappointment. Pano managed to escape and immediately sought out his teammates so he could warn them. Unfortunately, Antroz managed to find the Toa not long after they regrouped and surrounded them with his Rahkshi soldiers. Antroz offered the team one last chance to join him as his lieutenants. When the Toa refused, Antroz gave his Rahkshi the order to attack. In the resulting conflict, Pano's teammates were severely injured. Pano himself was incapacitated when a stream of poison shot by Antroz hit his eyes. Eventually, the Toa were overpowered by the sheer numbers of Antroz's forces. However, instead of finishing the Toa off, Antroz chose to spare the team out of respect for their former alliance. The Makuta warned the Toa that this would be the last time he would show such mercy if they tried to get in the Brotherhood's way and teleported the entire team to the Northern Continent. After being teleported from the battle site, Pano lost consciousness from his injuries and the emotional stress of what had just taken place. Pano's teammates managed to travel with the comatose Pano to a nearby koro to have their wounds treated. Though the healers managed to get the poison out of Pano's eyes, his sight was already damaged beyond normal repair, rendering him partially blind in his left eye. As they recovered from their injuries, the Toa Hagah discussed what their next course of action should be. With the majority of the group believing they no longer had a purpose as a team, the Toa disbanded, either returning to their original teams or becoming wandering protectors and warning others of the Makuta's betrayal. Pano eventually came to the coastal Metru of Kana Makai and settled there, becoming the resident Toa protector and an advisor on the local council. After the Great Cataclysm Three hundred years after Pano came to Kana Makai, the Great Cataclysm occured. Pano protected the residents to the best of his abilities when the massive earthquake resulting from Mata Nui's crash landing rocked the city. In the aftermath of the disaster, the Toa assisted in tending to the injured and rebuilding several structures that had been damaged. In the following year, an army of Manas under the control of Icarax began attacking various parts of the Northern Continent as part of the Makuta's plan to conquer the Matoran Universe. Kana Makai was one of the areas that came under attack. Pano and the Kana Makai Defense Force protected the city to the best of their abilities but were just barely able to keep the Manas at bay. The Manas attack was eventually brought to an end by Makuta Teridax's intervention, though not before the Manas caused a significant amount of damage. Seeing the destruction to the city, Pano came to the conclusion that the city would need more Toa to protect it. Once he had gained the approval of the Council, Pano chose several Matoran to become new Toa protectors. He sacrificed his remaining Toa power to induce the change, turning into a Turaga shortly after. From then on, Pano served as a mentor for Kana Makai's new Toa team, the Toa Kana. At some point during the Dark Time, Pano visited Metru Nui accompanied by Kazan, the Toa Kana of Fire. He was reunited with Norik and his Hagah team shortly after his arrival and was understandably surprised to see the transformed Toa Hagah, now the Rahaga. He was even more shocked to find the island all but abandoned but found hope when the Rahaga told him what had transpired between the Toa Metru and Makuta Teridax. During their short stay on the island, Pano and Kazan also met Turaga Dume and the mystical Rahi Keetongu. Pano returned to Metru Nui several times in the following years to visit the six Rahaga, Dume, and Keetongu. Later, Pano met Koru, a Shadow Matoran who used to be a Ga-Matoran before being exposed to an experimental Shadow Leech prototype by Makuta Mutran. (In reality, Koru was an Av-Matoran who had been disguised as a Ga-Matoran by the Order of Mata Nui, but she was unaware of her true identity since her memories had been altered.) After listening to her story, the Earth Turaga advised Koru to stay hidden, as the Makuta would no doubt be looking for her. He also helped her find a job as a librarian and bookmender in the Kana Makai Library and Archives. Pano gradually formed a close friendship with Koru. Abilities and Traits Pano is a fair and kind individual, but he can also be stern when the situation calls for it. He is also diplomatic and can settle arguments with relatively little conflict. Pano was the most serious and perceptive Toa on his team, and he continues to use his wisdom and skills of observation as a Turaga to aid the Toa Kana and the Kana Makai Council. While he is slightly more cynical after his fight with Antroz, Pano is quite mellow and good-natured. He has also been labeled as "one of the most patient beings on the Northern Continent, if not the entire world". As a Toa of Earth, Pano had the ability to create, control, and absorb earth. This allowed him to create earthquakes and form constructs from earth. As a Turaga, he retains his elemental powers, though they have been diminished. Mask and Tools Upon his promotion to a Toa Hagah, Pano's new primary mask became the bronze Arthron he was given to indicate his new status. The Arthron allowed him to use echolocation to detect objects and living beings even in the darkest of spaces, both on land and in the water. Pano once owned a spear and a shield, but the spear was damaged in battle. Antroz commissioned a Xian crafter to make Pano a Kanoka blade and a Kanoka shield to replace the broken weapon. The shield has the (combined) Kanoka power of shielding. Pano was able to channel his elemental earth powers through both the spear and the blade. After Pano became a Turaga, the shield and blade fell out of use. As a Turaga, Pano carries a small, hand-carved ironwood staff as a Badge of Office and a defensive weapon. He retained his Kanohi Arthron and, which transformed into Noble versions when he became a Turaga. Quotes * "How does he do that? Does he have eyes in the back of his head or something?" '' :"Oh, nothing like that, brother. I just have exceptionally good hearing." '' :— A friend and Pano *''"I am merely here to provide guidance to those who ask for it. If it is a leader you seek, you must choose one for yourselves." '' :''— Pano *"Without fear to temper it, courage becomes recklessness. Only fools are truly fearless."'' : — Pano Trivia *Pano is a Hawaiian name. According to the book Hawaiian Names--English Names by Eileen M. Root, it means "dark as clouds; obscure, deep blue black". Figuratively, it means "unapproachable as the unknown", which was said of very high chiefs believed to be of divine descent. *Pano was inspired by various fictional mentor figures, including, but not limited to, Master Splinter from TMNT, Professor Charles Xavier from X-Men, and Alfred Pennyworth from Batman: The Animated Series. *For the purpose of the story, Pano's Kanoka blade's design is different from its canon counterpart's, having a regular hilt rather than a glove-like handle, among other differences. * In the original draft, Pano's teammates were all killed by Antroz and his Rahkshi. This was changed because this made Pano a little too similar to canon BIONICLE characters like Lesovikk and Lhikan, who both lost all of their teammates to misfortune. Appearances ''The Chronicles of Kana Makai'' *''The Siege of Kana Makai'' *''Toa…-in-Training'' ''The Matoran Journals'' *''Kapeka's Journal'' (mentioned) ''Collective Sagas'' *''Loyalty'' *''Attachment'' Category:User:Nynrah Ghostwriter Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Toa Hagah Category:Turaga Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Toa Hagah Xia (NGW)